Cowman and Ratboy/Transcript
This the 3rd episode of Winnie the Pooh Goes Back at the Barnyard. Here's the Transcript. The Beginning (The scene opens up with Pip and Otis sun-bathing. A chicken comes in with a complaint) * Chicken: Otis, you have to do something. Pig is stinking up the barnyard again. * Otis: Well you know, it tricky to do me. Look I'm not really into stink either. When you way stink scale with confertation... * Chicken: Oh, honestly Otis. Sometimes your so...mild manner. (leaves) * Otis: She bought it. Ready for action, Chum? * Pip: Dude, I'm always ready. (They head for a shack and changed into their costumes) * Peck: Ah, there's nothing like a nice, relaxing game of... (Freddy and Peck got hit by Cowman's garage door, Otis and Pip drove off. Cuts to Pig) * Pig: Stunky, Stunky. I love my Stunky. Oh, you getting brush don't ya? You are so... (He heard a noise) Who's there? * Otis: I'm your worst nightmare dirtbag. I'm Cowman. * Pip: And I'm his sidekick, Ratboy. * Pig: Oh come Otis. Not this stupid hero thing again. * Otis: That skunk will smell sweeter once its has a whiff of my "Cow-Gas".(sprays it at Stunky and in Pig's eyes) * Pig: Ah lemony fresh scent! It burns, It burns. (runs into the door and is crushed by ahaystack and another cow) * Pip: Ha Ha, foiled again! (Tigger, Cosmo, and Lincoln comes in) * Tigger: Hey guys, what are you doing? * Otis: We're Cowman and Ratboy! Daily Superheroes! * Cosmo: Wow, you guys are superheroes? *'Lincoln:' Cool! Can we join you guys? * Otis: Sure. What's your superhero names? * Tigger: Just call me The Mask Offender! * Cosmo: And Super-No Cosmo! *'Lincoln:' Call me Savy. Ace Savy. * Pip: Wow! Nice Names! (He hears something) Cowman, my super rat hearing is detecting more evil. * Otis: Your ears are our strongest ally! Cowman.., * Tigger: Masked Offender... * Cosmo: Super-Not Cosmo... *'Lincoln:' Ace Savy... * Pip: And Ratboy... * Everyone: Away! (Outside, some of our heroes our exercising with Abby and Bessie) * Bessie: Oh, this is just fantastic! Let's do hand pulling next and then we can poke ourselves with pins! * Sunset Shimmer: I'm getting tired! * Scruffy: Me too. * Lucy: I can't believe we were talked into doing this. * Timmy Turner: I can't believe you signed me up for this, Abby! * -Come on. It's not all bad. * -Plus you need the workout * Mia: As they say, "No pain, No gain" * -But it can it exhausting. * Mindy: How much longer do we have to do this? * Isabella: Just 2 more minute girls, and we'll have our Jazz-ercise patches. * Wanda: How come your not tired, Abby? * Leni: Yeah, can't you slow down? * Abby: Sorry, guys, but jazz-ercise doesn't keep in shape unless you do it crazy fast! Like me! (going fast) * Lynn: There is no way we can go that fast. * Luna: Well at least it's almost over (Suddenly, Otis ropes the radio) * Otis: You can dance, but you can’t hide! * Abby: Cowman. NOOOO! (Otis pulls the radio away, but it hits the mill, and wheat lands on the group) * Otis: Uh... Just as Cowman planned! * Pip: No, you said we were gonna come in and... * Otis: Just as Cowman planned! (moos) * Pip: (moos) * Otis: No I just say moo. * Pip: Oh, Okay. (squeaks) * -Well, I'm plan to kick your sorry butts soon * -Same here. * Wanda: '''When I get out of this, you're gonna get it Cosmo! * '''Cadence Flynn: Yeah, you five are going down! Down, down, down! * Timmy Turner: Yeah, Cosmo. I'll destroy you for this! * Sunset Shimmer: Same goes for you too Tigger! * Luna: And you too Lincoln! * Tigger: Make a break for it! * Cosmo: To the Non-Cosmo Mobile! (Heroes retreated. Later, Mrs. Beady sees Otis and the heroes driving off) * Mrs. Beady: Nathan! (Mr. Beady wakes up) That cow next door is acting crazy again! * Mr. Beady: You know crazy! (drinks his soda) * Pip: Cowman! Mrs. Beady is spying on us again! * Otis: Deploy the cow-maflauge! * Pip: Yea..,what? * Otis: '''It’s the balloon with the ink in it. * '''Pip: Ok. * Cosmo: And I know what we can use to launch it! (brings out a catapult) * Lincoln: '''Perfect. * '''Pip: Ok, that will work. So, balloon with ink away! * Mrs. Beady: I'll show you mister Lump. I'll get cow and his friends on videotape and I'll... (A balloon is thrown at her) Maybe I'll get a wash going. (Everyone else comes in injured and angry) * Everyone: Otis!!! * Otis: No need to thank us! (moos) * Jeremy Johnson: Actually we have a different reason to talk to you. * Peck: Otis, we are so sick of this stupid game of yours. * Rabbit: Tigger, didn't you learn anything the last time you were The Mask Offender? * Timmy Turner: Did you learn anything either, Cosmo? * Wanda: Yeah, you almost covered Dimmsdale with lava and water the last time you were a superhero! * Timmy Turner: And don't forget a mad killing cat! * Lola: And were so tired of you playing as that stupid comic book hero, Lincoln! * Lincoln: Ace Savy is not stupid! *'Lynn: '''What ever Lincoln, this is got to to stop. *'Baljeet:' Someone could have gotten really hurt. *'Olive Doyle:' Mostly us! *'Adyson:' Yeah and it's really annoying. *'Lori:' You guys better stop this right now or we pulverize all of you. * '''Bessie:' Yeah, I hope you're faster than a speed butt whooping! * Otis: Whoa, citizen no likey the heroes. * Abby: Now you listen, Otis. Your idea of fighting evil around the barnyard by becoming superheroes is just plain... * Freddy: Dumb! D...U...M...N...7...L! Dumb! * Pip: Dude, there's no L in Dumb7! * Lincoln: And there's no 7 or N in dumb either! * Pig: You five are the worst superheroes ever! * Otis: Oh, hey, excuse me everyone. We're awesome superheroes! We got cool costumes, wicked catchphrases... * Cosmo: Cool rides... * Tigger: Cool adventures to go on... * Pip: And ingenues devices like Otis' bov-errang! Show him Otis! * Otis: Check it out! (Otis throws the boomerang and hits Peck) * Peck: I...I can't feel my legs! * Winnie the Pooh: Hey guys, what's u...(The honey pot he's carrying spilled on the ground) Oh, Bother. * Otis: Uh, Just put some ice on your toes and also glue the pot together and these should retur...To our vehicles! (The heroes tip toed away) The Middle (The heroes are at a canyon judging their friends) * Otis: Their just wrong, guys. I know we have what it takes to be superheroes. * Tigger: I know we do. * Lincoln: We're way better than most of those other superhero back there. * Otis: Yeah like the aqua dude! * Tigger: You mean Aquaman? * Otis: Yeah, I mean his tights are silly and how much crime really happens underwater. * Pip: Car! (As the car was coming, the others hide behind a tree) * Pizza dude 1: Dude, I like can not drive and beat your high sore at the same time. * Pizza Dude 2: Sure you can dude. Just let go of the round thingy. * Pizza Dude 1: Oh, yeah. Completely. (The dude are doing their handshake then screams as they were about to fall in the canyon) * Pip: Fling me and Cosmo, Otis. We can make it! *'Otis:' What I cant do that. I mean.. * Cosmo: Fling us! (Otis fling Pip and Cosmo at the car and tied a rope to the tree and save the dudes) * Pizza Dude 1: We're gonna live! * Pizza Dude 2: We're livers * Pizza Dude 1: Dude, you totally said we're livers. * Pizza Dudes: Livers we're totally livers! * Otis: This isn't what it looks like...I'm not a cow, I'm... * Pizza Dude 1: We know, your a superhero * Pizza Dude 2 : Superhero doodle * Otis: Uh yeah, right, right. * Pizza Dude 2: Awesome costume bro. Gotta get a snapo of the superdude that saved us. * Pip: Don't forget us. We help too! * Tigger, Cosmo and Linclon: Yep, that's right! * Pizza Dude 2: Whoa a sidekick with the power to super shrink! And a costume lepercaun, tiger and kid with white hair. * Pizza Dude 1: Yea, side-shrink. * Heroes: Work for me. * Pizza Dude 1: What your name, dude? * Otis: I'm Cowman. * Tigger: I'm The Masked Offender. * Cosmo: I'm Super-Not Cosmo. *'Lincoln:' I'm Ace Savy. * Pip: And I'm Ratboy. * Pizza Dude 2: Awesome. (Takes a picture of the heroes) (Back at the Barnyard) * Otis: In your faces, people. We are superheroes, we just performed a daring rescue. * Pip: And got free pizza. * Tigger: Yeah, you should see what we did. * Lincoln: We were awesome. * Cosmo: Yeah, I use my power and.. * Sunset Shimmer: Ok, what? Cosmo, you don't have powers. * Timmy Turner: You know, Cosmo. He's always talk or do studit things. * Otis: How caves, we did anyway. * Abby: We know, guys, it's so excitin'. * Otis: You know? * Scruffy: Yeah. The news been talking about it for the past hour. (They watching Hilly Burford on the TV) * Hilly Burford: And looks like the county has own group of superheroes. A group dressed in animal or flying man suit calling themselves "Cowman", "Super-Not Cosmo", "Ace Savy" and "The Mask Offender". * Pip: And Ratboy. They never say Ratboy. (Squeaks) * Otis: This is awesome! We're famous! * Lincoln: So awesome in fact, we want the rest of you to join us as a team of super heroes. * Bessie: Yeah I'll do that right after, never. * Scruffy: I agree with Bessie. * Lori: It will probably be boring anyway! * Luan: Don't you mean "Super" boring (laughs) Get it? But seriously, I don't to do this. * Lucy: No way I'm doing that either. * Pip: Ah come on, guys. We designed costumes for everyone. * Olivia: Easy peasy, all we need to do is actually have superpowers. Too bad they're only in movies. * Andrea: Maybe they're on to something. The county needs us. * -What do you mean? * Andrea: You know, like in the movies. Moltown has Giggle Girl with the power to make villains ticklish; Central City has Mushroom Man who turns criminals into fungus. We could be a new team of local superheroes. Daring rescues, adoring fans everywhere we go. * Emma: Turning criminals into cheese! * -Why cheese? * Emma: What? I like cheese. * Stephanie: So, we'd be like superheroes, but without any powers, or weapons, or cheese. * Pip: Something like that. * Otis: Together we can combat evil as "The Justice Brood". * Pig: Ah, no way this tights will attenuate my love handles! * Pip: Dude your 90% love handles. Your face is love handles. * Pig: Can't I wear a poncho or something? * Lisa: And besides, what kind of crime could happen in the county? * Hilly Burford: Attention this just in a daring bank robbery has taken place the suspect was last scene heading south on Route One. * Otis: All right. (Farmer woke up. Everyone hid from the window) * Otis: There's a robbery right near hear! We can totally nail this crook! * Bessie: Let me think about it, no! *'Freddy:' I'm allergic to bank robbers! * Bessie: Well that's the first time i agreed with the freaky mongoose or whatever he is. *'Phineas Flynn:' Well me and Ferb was a giant superhero called the Beak and we did fight a super villain once. But, we did that for fun. *'Ferb Fletcher:' And for the laides. *'Candace Flynn:' Yeah, no way. *'Jermey Johnson:' Yeah, me niether. *'Lynn:' Sounds tempting, but no. * Otis: Ok fine. You know what, more crime fighting for us, whiners! Come on guys, justice isn't going to serve itself. * Tigger: Later, guys. *'Cosmo:' See ya when we come back with more glory. *'Wanda:' Nobody likes a showoff. (Cut to Mrs. Beady's house) * Mrs. Beady: Nathan, its that cow and his friends from next door whose making fun of me! * Mr. Beady: Flight control your losing your mind your going down pull up pull up! * Pip: '''(sees the crook coming) Its the perp. * '''Tigger: Ok, how do we stop him? * Cosmo: Hey maybe we can use Super-Not Cosmo Sub? * Lincoln: How would that works since we are no where near water? * Cosmo: Right. * Otis: Leave that to me old chums. Super lacto power, lactivate! (Sprays milk all over the road and the robber spinned out of control) You're coming with us, stinksack! * Robber: Hey, your that Cowman, Masked Offender, Ace Savy and Super-Not from the TV! You guys'll never take me alive! * Otis: Yes we will! * Robber: No, guys'll won’t! * Otis: Will too! * Robber: Nuh-uh! * Otis: A yeah-huh! * Robber: Nun-uh! * Otis: You might turn your self in now. * Pip: Otis, I mean, Cowman, wait for us. * Lincoln: Yeah, slow down! (The robber breaks in Mrs. beady's house) * Mrs. Beady: (screams) Nathan the crook from TV broke our door in! * Mr. Beady: Your mad, gal. Just on of those salesman, they're getting bold. * Robber: Quiet lady, Cowman and his sidekicks are on my tail. * Mrs. Beady: Cowman and his sidekicks? Tell me everything. * Otis: Cant' let him hurt Mrs.Beady. Then again. Nah better stop him. Cosmo you' ll come in with me! * Cosmo: Got it! * Otis: It is us, the Udder Advenger. We're justice Incownate. We are...(Whacked in the head) Sleepy. (faints) * Cosmo: I'm feel funny. (faints) * Robber: '''(laughing) Thanks for the help lady. Now I'm out of here. * '''Mrs. Beady: Not so fast. You're in this with me, so get back inside! (Another man comes in) * ???: Wait just a minute! * Mrs. Beady: Who are you? * Denzel Crocker: I'm Denzel Crocker. I was sent by my employer, Bowser Koopa. And to get the green hair one because he's a, FAIRY GOD PARENT!!! I also need the others that travel with him especially the bear. So what do you say I can pay you very well? * Mrs. Beady: Deal! * Pip: Holy steak and eggs. * Lincoln: We need reinforcments! * Tigger: Back to the barn! (They head back to warn everyone) * Pip: Guys! * Winnie the Pooh: Hey, what's the matter guys? * -You look like you need help. * Pip: We do need help! *'Tigger:' Mrs. Beady got Otis and Cosmo tied up. *'Lincoln:' And she's being aided by the bank robber and some crazy teacher. *Timmy Turner: Does this teacher look middle aged, has a hump, and might have an obession with fairies? *-Yes? * Timmy Turner: What?! Crocker is here!?! * Piglet: WHAT?!? * Winnie the Pooh: WHAT?!? * Rabbit: WHAT?!? * Eeyore: HUH!? *'Wanda:' What!?! *'Olive Doyle:' What? * Lincoln's Sisters: WHAT!?! * Scruffy: What? * Sunset Shimmer: Wait, what!? * Katie Knight: What?! * Andrea: What?! * Timmy Turner: If they unmasked them, not only everyone will know animals and walk and talk but I'll lose my fairies forever. * Holly: We can't let that happen. * Tigger: This wasn't suppose to be part of the plan. * Bessie: I knew you and the dynamic dofus would mess things up. * Pig: Ah poor, Otis and Cosmo. I wish we could help them. * Abby: Maybe we can, Pig. Maybe... we... can. * Pig: You're scaring me. * Lynn: Yeah. More than Lucy usually. * Lucy: Sigh. It's just how I move through the universe. You wouldn't understand. * Timmy Turner: First we need costumes to cover our identities. * Phineas Flynn: Perry, do you still have the projector that we use to be superheroes? * Perry: (chatters) * Phineas Flynn: Perfect. * Cadance Flynn: Well, that covers that. * Scruffy: So, now all we need is a plan. * Lincoln: I'm already did.' '''Guys, huddle up. (Everyone huddles up while Lincoln tells his plan) The Ending (Later, Otis is being finished tied to chair while Mrs. Beady ready her camera) * '''Otis: '(struggles) Guys, as a deputized officers of the law we must warn you that you both will not get away... * Mrs. Beady: '''Oh, hush. I know who you really are, you're one of those talking animals from next door. * '''Cosmo: '''Quick Question. Why I'm in a Bird cage? * '''Denzel Crocker: '''Because, when I found out about you're a FAIRLY-GOD-PARENT, I'll send you to Bowser at Castle Koopa and drain the magic from you! * '''Robber: '''Ok, uh, this is getting a little weird for me. (Mrs. Beady fix the door with her foot) * '''Mrs. Beady: Because of you two, People laugh and call us crazy. Not anymore! * Denzel Crocker: So, unmask them, you robber guy! * Robber: '''Ooh, I ain't getting too close. What if they has super-melty vision or something? * '''Mrs. Beady: '''Oh, for goodness' sake. (gives him the camera) Here, you tape us, I'll unmask them myself. Now Cowman and Super-Not Cosmo, let's see who you both really are. (Suddenly, Abby comes through the door as a super hero) * '''Abby: Back off, fiends. Oh, I love what you done with the place. Are those the original sconces? * Mrs. Beady & Denzel Crocker: Who are you? * Abby: I'm Cowgirl. (Timmy, Wanda, Sunset Shimmer and Pooh and his friends drop in too) * Timmy Turner: And I'm Cleft the Boy-Chin Wonder. And my Ace the Dog, the Chim-hold. * Winnie the Pooh: '''We're 100 Acre Heroes. * '''The Rest of Our Heroes: Yep. * -But we didn't come alone. (Suddenly, Pig, Peck, and Freddy comes in costume) * Pig: And I'm Mr. Hamtastic. * Freddy: Paranoid Man, reporting! Stop looking at me! * Peck: And the Green Rooster. Together, we are... The Justice Brood. * Freddy: '''Hey, Peck, I was supposed to say that. * '''Peck: I waited, but you didn't jump in. * Freddy: Can we make our entrance again? * Pig: Uh, fellows I think I split my pants. * Mrs. Beady: Oh, enough of this. * Pig: And skunk. (sprays skunk smell in her face and faints) * Timmy Turner: Nice work Pig. * Lincoln: Let's take down this crazy teacher! * Denzel Crocker: '''(split into clones) * '''Timmy Turner: Time to give a taste of Butt whoop. * Denzel Crockers: No, thanks. we're allergic to MSG * Lincoln: Well then. It's time to call in...the whole deck! (throws some cards down) * Denzel Crockers: You think that scare us? * Lincoln: Wait for it. (Lori comes in and drives a van through the window) * Lori: All right, girls, let's shuffle up and deal with these nutjobs. * Luan: Obviously, you're not playing with a full deck! (knocks one out) * Luna: Time to jam! (blast music in one of clones ears) * Lola: Time to gem! (blinds one of the clone) * Denzel Crocker: AHHH, MY EYES!!! * Lana: Nothing beats a royal flush! (opens up a hydrant) * Lynn: up a manhole cover and reflect the water. "This water will suit you just fine. (blast water in the other clones face) (Wanda turns into a bat and starts whacking the clone) * Wanda: I'm sorry Timmy. Would you like a swing? * Timmy Turner: No I'm good. Continue. * Lincoln: (sees the real one leaving) The real Crocker's getting away! * Crocker: (with Cosmo in the cage) You'll never catch me! (laughs) * Leni: I got him. (catches the real Crocker in her sash) * Crocker: Well, guess I spoke to soon * Lucy: I really dig what you're wearing. * Leni: It really makes your eyes pop! * Lisa: It's time to contain this insane teacher. (places him in a container) * Denzel Crocker: Well, it's not like I saw this coming. * Cosmo: Thanks for freeing me guys. * Lori: It was nothing. * Freddy: To me, Green Rooster. * Peck: '''"To me," What's that supposed to mean? * '''Freddy: I was hoping you knew. * Robber: 'I'm getting out of this nuthouse. (makes a run for it) * '''Otis: '''Not on the Cowman's watch. *'Otis: 'Ratboy, Scruffy. cow-apult! *'Scruffy: Throw us! (Cowman throws Ratboy and Scruffy at the robber pants) *'Pip: '''Ratabunga! (The robber was screaming and ran into Cowman) *'Otis: It's milking time, filth bag! (punches the robber and gives him to the cop.) He's all yours, officer. *'''Officer Fred: Thanks goodness for you, Cowman. (drives off) (The heroes came out of hiding) *'Abby:' Lets fight more crime, Cowman. I've been practicing my battle cry! (moos loudly) *'Otis: '''Ok Good good good. Ok maybe we should go back to our lair. Justice Brood... *'Winnie the Pooh:' 100 Acre Wood Team... *'Everyone: AWAY!!! (trips) (Back at the barnyard) *'''Abby: Being superheroes was awesome Otis. *'Scruffy:' I guess being a superhero isn't that boring as we thought it would be. *'Lola:' We should do this more often. *'Baljeet:' Yeah we should. *'Jeremy Johnson: '''It was totally amazing. *'Katie:' I always wonder what it would be like to be a super hero. *'Isabella:' And we can earn those Super Hero patches in no time. *'Gretchen:' I would be cool to fight crime again. *'Lana:' Yeah Otis. Do you think we can do it again? *'Luna:' Yeah, can we? *'Otis: Of course guys; with great cow power comes great cow responsibility. *'''Bessie: Great, more heroes in spandex. *'Pig:' Hey, look up in the sky! *'Rabbit:' Its a hero signal! *'Peck: '''Wow! There summoning Cowman. You're gonna go, Otis? Otis? *'Sunset Shimmer:' They're gone. *'Eeyore:' If you ask me, which nobody is, but where's Tigger, Cosmo, and Lincoln? *'Lisa:' I think I saw them going to the roof. *'Freddy: Hey, has anybody ever notice that Otis and Cowman are never together at the same time? *'''Bessie: You really are 31 flavors of dumb aren't you? (Otis and Pip rides off into the night) *'Otis: '''Cowman... *'Pip:' And Ratboy, AWAY! Are we there yet? *'Otis:' No. *Pip: How much longer? *'Otis:' Uh, not for much longer. *'Pip:' How many miles? *'Otis:' Why are you asking me these questions? *'Pip:' How come my face isn't up there? *'Otis:' Cause you a sidekick. *'Pip: So, sidekick can't get signals? *'''Otis: Cowman ignoring powers, activate. (Later on the roof) *'Cosmo:' Should we go with them? *'Lincoln: '''Nah, we'll let them handle this one. I don't think they need us for a long while! *'Tigger: But then again, you never know when there be a call for... *'Cosmo: '''Super-Not Cosmo! *'Lincoln: Ace Savy! *'Tigger:' And...The Mask Offender! (A book closes) * Pip: (squeaks) THE END! Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Winnie the Pooh goes Back at The Barnyard Season 1's Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Magmon47